Quillzone
Quillzone '''is an exclusive girl available either as a DLC bundle (along with Jelle) that can be purchased for 50 diamonds, or by obtaining Quill's Monster Outfit (which is event-only). She is the twenty-second girl in the game's main tab, but she is not part of the main story and you do not need to unlock any other girls to obtain her. She is also the second Monster Girl. You first meet Quillzone when you go see Doctor Wood for the second time, on your quest to meet the Monster Girls. Personality Quillzone is clearly derived from Quill, but in this case she is actually a cat. She appears humanoid, but like the other monster girls, she is not capable of human speech, and can only communicate via cat-like sounds. However, in her intro, she "Hisses in Japanese" implying that she may be able to speak, but she doesn't show any evidence of human speech apart from her intro. Thus, her "dialogue" is simply the MC's thoughts, and is always in parenthesis. For some reason, it is filled with terrible puns and bad jokes, which seems to be the case with all Monster girls. Dialogue List '''First Meeting #Ready for your next Monster Girl challenge, you return to Doctor Wood. What incredible creature ripped from the pages of myth and legend awaits you next? #"It'sh a cat," says Doctor Wood. "She'sh a Pisha Cat. She'sh gonna shcratcha good, you shilly bashterd..." #Doctor Wood falls asleep then. Probably exhausted from his research. The "Pisha Cat" Girl hisses at you in Japanese. #Casual Plans for the week - CRUSHED! #The "Pisha Cat" Girl has a name tag that says Quillzone. So donning your oven mitts, you gently guide her back to your place. Adversary *(If you step on her tail, you're gonna get hurt.) Sorry *(She menaces you with her claws. You'd better watch out. She's stronger than dirt.) *(She does not want. She makes a long rrrrrrrrrrnnn noise to prove it.) *(She blows you a kiss. It transforms into an energy attack and bops you in the eye.) *(Careful! Her tail twitches back and forth. She seems a bit aggravated. Also, she's a samurai.) *(She tears your cotton jeans and wool sweater. But doesn't touch your polyester undies.) Poke *(She meeps in surprise, and her eyes immediately burn with righteous fury. You might not want to try that again.) Upgrade to Nuisance #(She sighs, and a very large sweat drop appears on her forehead. She seems to be mulling you over...) #(After a few moments, she licks her paw and... polishes her ear. You made it past the first round!) Nuisance *(She throws pizza at you. It's very hot, but hey! Free pizza!) Sorry *(She threatens to stuff you into a pizza box and deliver you 30 mins late. Bringing great shame to your house.) *(Her litter box... is unpleasant.) *(She meows just so, alerting you to a fly on your head, and bops you with a cooking pan. Like you do.) *(When she gets a bit huffy with you, her face turns red and grows eight times larger.) *(She groans with a ferocious, pizza-fueled annoyance. You're just lucky it's not 2-for-1 day.) Poke *(She meeps in surprise, and her eyes immediately burn with righteous fury. You might not want to try that again.) Upgrade to Frenemy #(She claws you face, leaving behind huge crossing scratches. But they're gone in the next scene, so no biggie?) #(You catch her sharpening her claws on the sofa. Best keep on your toes!) Frenemy *(She crashes through the roof of your house, and lands on your sofa. Again.) Sorry *(She threatens to stuff you into a pizza box and deliver you 30 mins late. Bringing great shame to your house.) *(Her litter box... is unpleasant.) *(She meows just so, alerting you to a fly on your head, and bops you with a cooking pan. Like you do.) *(When she gets a bit huffy with you, her face turns red and grows eight times larger.) *(She groans with a ferocious, pizza-fueled annoyance. You're just lucky it's not 2-for-1 day.) Poke *(She meeps in surprise, and her eyes immediately burn with righteous fury. You might not want to try that again.) Gift *(She knocks it off the counter. She was hoping for an enormous cat-launching cannon.) Upgrade to Acquaintance #(She looks over your resume. Not much experience in making pizza. But she loves that you're a vet...) #(She's seen enough. She welcomes you to the team (?)) Acquaintance *(She growls in a huff. Will somebody please cue that bird?) Talk *(She threatens to stuff you into a pizza box and deliver you 30 mins late. Bringing great shame to your house.) *(Her litter box... is unpleasant.) *(She meows just so, alerting you to a fly on your head, and bops you with a cooking pan. Like you do.) *(When she gets a bit huffy with you, her face turns red and grows eight times larger.) *(She groans with a ferocious, pizza-fueled annoyance. You're just lucky it's not 2-for-1 day.) Poke *(She meeps in surprise, and her eyes immediatly burn with righteous fury. You might not want to try that again.) Gift *(She knocks it off the counter. She was hoping for an enormous cat-launching cannon.) Upgrade to Friendzone #(She informs you that you're now her friend. She gives you a membership card and a samurai sword.) #(Honestly, it's one of the more straightforward anime games / stories you've played.) Friendzone *(While you were gone, she defeated the forces of evil and ate a pizza, in that order.) Talk *(She tries to hide in a paper bag and spook you. And it works. Why are you such a chicken?) *(She meows, but in a dubbed over voice. And when she purrs, little Kanjis dance in the air. This is a strange reference.) *(She wants to play patty-cake. And those paws are coming in hot, so keep your guard up.) *(She gives you a computer mouse. That she killed? And it's YOUR computer mouse.) *(She shares a bologna sandwich with you. You have no idea where she got it, or if it's really bologna. But your momma didn't raise no quitter.) *(She invites you to fight crime with her. Dating sure has changed, hasn't it?) Poke *(She giggle-hisses, and gives you a snarky smirk. She's considering tickling you back with her claws.) Gift *(She scolds you for being so nice (?), and making her tear up a bit.) Upgrade to Awkward Besties #(She like you, and wants to know if you'll form a comedy superhero team with her and/or a restaurant.) #(She flies through the roof with happiness. Anime physics is both startling and confusing.) Awkward Besties *(She blushes around you so much, she seems to get light headed pretty often. You charmer!) Flirt *(She pounces on you, knocking you to the ground with delightfully violent affection.) *(She nyans happily when you scratch behind her ear. Or on the back of her tail. Or her chin. She might have fleas?) *(She gives you a gentle headbutt. Her helmet thingy is military-grade though, so... it hurts.) *(She waits for you to sit and form a lap. That's where she wants to be.) *(She made your bed while you were out. And by "made" I mean covered in pizza.) *(She caresses you with her tail, just softly enough to give her plausible deniability. The mark of a true hero.) *(You catch her climbing the curtains, but she only smiles. A sort of, "Make my day" expression.) *(She meows outside your door in the middle of the night to let you know you're doing a great job.) Poke *(She giggle-hisses, and gives you a snarky smirk. She's considering tickling you back with her claws.) Gift *(She meow meow meows happily. Which is good. If she went ribbit, she'd be a frog.) Upgrade to Crush #(Everytime you're around, her cheeks blush with happy shyness. And then she gets very very mad.) #(When you try to ignore her, that's when she climbs on you for tummy rubs. Mysterious!) Crush *(She blushes around you so much, she seems to get light headed pretty often. You charmer!) Flirt *(She pounces on you, knocking you to the ground with delightfully violent affection.) *(She nyans happily when you scratch behind her ear. Or on the back of her tail. Or her chin. She might have fleas?) *(She gives you a gentle headbutt. Her helmet thingy is military-grade though, so... it hurts.) *(She waits for you to sit and form a lap. That's where she wants to be.) *(She made your bed while you were out. And by "made" I mean covered in pizza.) *(She caresses you with her tail, just softly enough to give her plausible deniability. The mark of a true hero.) *(You catch her climbing the curtains, but she only smiles. A sort of, "Make my day" expression.) *(She meows outside your door in the middle of the night to let you know you're doing a great job.) Poke *(She purrs happily, and gives your hand a nibble. She may not let you stop...) Gift *(She meows happily, and blows you a kiss. The kiss literally bounces off your cheek. Confusion.) Upgrade to Sweetheart #(Tired of the mind games (?), she pins you down with a cyborg paw and demands for your undying love and affection.) #(She meows happily, and proceeds to nibble on the back of your neck. Apparently it tastes like victory!) Sweetheart *(She brings you a can of tuna. Evidently, she wants you to believe she caught it for you.) Flirt *(Whenever she sees you in the window, she hops around excitedly. But once you open the door, she tries to be the floofy aloof-y.) *(She makes the shape of a heart with her finger tips, and nyans happily!) *(She wants to climb on your shoulder and perch from your head. It's a good thing you didn't skip leg day.) *(She really wants you to pet her tail, and give it a little pull. Flirting is complicated.) *(She plays you the song of her people on her flute. Apparently there are enough cyborg calzone cats out there to be considered a "people".) *(She meows happily, and takes a picture. Because it lasts longer.) *(She digs up all the things she buried in your garden, including the marbles you apparently lost.) *(She brushes her tail beneath your nose, and giggle-purrs when you sneeze.) *(She falls asleep on your lap. If you try to move her, the claws dig in. Hold still!) *(She looks into your eyes with shimmering happiness. Her eyes get BIG when she does this.) *(She crawls between your legs whenever she wants to show her affection. You fall down a lot now.) *(When you kiss her, things get sort of foggy and soft focused. It's sappy but fun.) *(She seems really sluggish, so you quickly turn her off and on. Now she's perky and turned on!) Poke *(She purrs happily, and gives your hand a nibble. She may not let you stop...) Gift *(She 'eee's! and holds it up triumphantly. Time for a commercial break!) Upgrade to Girlfriend #(She's drawn little hearts on all of the pictures of you around her house. And little skulls on the other Monster Girls' pictures...) #(You try to scold her, but she thinks you're kidding and bites your ear.) Girlfriend *(She's been waiting for you all day! She needs nuzzles and kisses straight away.) Flirt *(Whenever she sees you in the window, she hops around excitedly. But once you open the door, she tries to be the floofy aloof-y.) *(She makes the shape of a heart with her finger tips, and nyans happily!) *(She wants to climb on your shoulder and perch from your head. It's a good thing you didn't skip leg day.) *(She really wants you to pet her tail, and give it a little pull. Flirting is complicated.) *(She plays you the song of her people on her flute. Apparently there are enough cyborg calzone cats out there to be considered a "people".) *(She meows happily, and takes a picture. Because it lasts longer.) *(She digs up all the things she buried in your garden, including the marbles you apparently lost.) *(She brushes her tail beneath your nose, and giggle-purrs when you sneeze.) *(She falls asleep on your lap. If you try to move her, the claws dig in. Hold still!) *(She looks into your eyes with shimmering happiness. Her eyes get BIG when she does this.) *(She crawls between your legs whenever she wants to show her affection. You fall down a lot now.) *(When you kiss her, things her sort of foggy and soft focused. It's sappy but fun.) *(She seems really sluggish, so you quickly turn her off and on. Now she's perky and turned on!) Poke *(She purrs happily, and gives your hand a nibble. She may not let you stop...) Gift *(She 'eee's! and holds it up triumphantly. Time for a commercial break!) Upgrade to Lover #(She presses up against you, rubs her cheeks on your face, and purrs into your ear.) #(She hopes that makes her intentions clear. She's a creature of subtlety afterall.) Lover *(She blows you a kiss, and world gets a sweetheart-themed filter. Magic!) Seduce *(Whenever she sees you in the window, she hops around excitedly. But once you open the door, she tries to be the floofy aloof-y.) *(She makes the shape of a heart with her finger tips, and nyans happily!) *(She wants to climb on your shoulder and perch from your head. It's a good thing you didn't skip leg day.) *(She really wants you to pet her tail, and give it a little pull. Flirting is complicated.) *(She plays you the song of her people on her flute. Apparently there are enough cyborg calzone cats out there to be considered a "people".) *(She meows happily, and takes a picture. Because it lasts longer.) *(She digs up all the things she buried in your garden, including the marbles you apparently lost.) *(She brushes her tail beneath your nose, and giggle-purrs when you sneeze.) *(She falls asleep on your lap. If you try to move her, the claws dig in. Hold still!) *(She looks into your eyes with shimmering happiness. Her eyes get BIG when she does this.) *(She crawls between your legs whenever she wants to show her affection. You fall down a lot now.) *(When you kiss her, things her sort of foggy and soft focused. It's sappy but fun.) *(She seems really sluggish, so you quickly turn her off and on. Now she's perky and turned on!) Poke *(She purrs happily, and gives your hand a nibble. She may not let you stop...) Gift *(She gives your face a lick and nuzzles your ear. A strange sensation, given her helmet.) Sex Scene #She appears behind you menacingly, and pins you down. She shreds your clothes and licks your entire body, before offering herself and getting creative with her tail. You're scratched, bit, tail-whipped... and you orgasm nine times. #Afterward she purrs purrs purrs, and snuggles you close. Her tail wraps around you and she breathes softly into your chest. Your house is trashed, and there's a pizza on the counter now? Good gracious. Tune in next week for another episode! Date *'Stroll '(You discover that she's nocturnal. And the sight of a full moon makes her a bit amorous.) *'Beach '(She spent a long time staring out at sea, imagining a fox so fabulous that it explodes.) *'Sightseeing '(She is a ball of embarrassment after spilling pizza on her pretty kitty, uhh... breasticles.) *'Theater '(She seems a bit disappointed that the movie made sense, without enough crossdressing or ghosts.) Dialogue about Ayano *No dialogue about Ayano at this time Requirement Table Trivia *Interesting fact: Quillzone's sex scene is the first (and only) time in the game where you are explicitly mentioned as having an orgasm, and one of the few places where any references to orgasm are made at all, despite the fact that people are clearly orgasming all the time. **The only other sex scenes where someone is said to orgasm are those of the original Quill and of Alpha, but in both cases, it's the girl orgasming, not you **Both Nutaku and Luna also use the word once in passing, but then it's just part of the dialogue, and not something actually happening in game **Nutaku also uses "come" several times, but always as a double entendre, where she has plausible deniability about how she's using the word. *Quillzone's dialogues (if they can be called that) contain numerous shout-outs to the anime Samurai Pizza Cats, much as how Jelle references Pokemon and Monster Musume. **Quillzone's age (1990) is the same as the year Samurai Pizza Cats originally aired. *Quillzone's "dialogue" consists of cat-like purrs, growls, and other feline-like vocalizations made by her voice actress. *Quillzone's name is similar to calzone, a type of folded pizza. *According to her bio in the store, Quillzone's height is 5'3" (approximately 160 cm). Outfits This Girl doesn't have any Outfits. Memory Album EventCGs00 quillzone1.png EventCGs01 quillzone.png EventCGs02 quillzone.png EventCGFINAL quillzone.png Category:Girls Category:Character Category:Monster Girls